A problem exists in the field of shade devices. The term “shade devices” includes all forms of devices used to provide covering or shade such as window and door shades for example only. While the art is replete with manual shades, meaning shades that must be operated by hand, and mechanical shades, meaning shades that are operated by machines such as motors, prior to Applicants' prior pending application for a motorizable shade system referenced above, there were no shades that are manual that are conformed to be converted to mechanical if and when the user desires. This is to say, certainly a person can convert a manual shade to a mechanical shade by adding a motor and wiring the operable parts and power connections, etc. together, but this is a task way beyond the skill set of the ordinary user. Further, the resulting device can never look the same as a result of the addition of these elements most of which will of necessity be located on the outside, visible, exterior of the old manual shade.
There are several reasons why a person may wish to convert a manual shade to a mechanical shade. One reason is, of course, ease of operation. Another reason may be that the user is concerned about the potential hazard represented by the presence of the manual “operational cord”. The term “operational cord” as used herein is defined to mean the cord the user manipulates to cause the shade to lower or raise. Operational cords often are found in a continuous loop and the loop has been indicated in several serious accidents involving children and pets getting entangled with the loop.
There have been several solutions to eliminating the manual operational cords from blinds and shades because of the fact that operational cords pose a danger to children and pets and are simply not aesthetically pleasing. Applicants are aware, for example, that there are add-on battery powered actuators that operate the manual operating cords to raise and lower the shade but they do not eliminate the ugly cords or the danger posed by the cords. Further, these add on systems require installation of connecting wires, screws and bolts, which take up limited space and are difficult to conceal and pose potential interference problems with existing cords and strings and other internal moving parts.
Applicants are also aware that shade systems exist that are counterbalanced such that the shade can be moved to a desired position by pulling or pushing the covering and it will stay in the selected position. These systems are called “cordless” systems, meaning systems without operational cords. Further, there are shade systems which are suspended by flexible elements such as suspension cords or strings that are connected with the shade and are used to raise and lower the shade. These systems are called “corded” shade systems meaning shade systems in which the shade is suspended from a suspension cord. Corded shade systems may or may not include operational cords.
Notwithstanding the vast improvement in the art represented by Applicants' prior pending application for a motorizable shade system, there still exists a problem in the art with regard to “tilt” shades. “Tilt shades” as used herein refers to shades with individual shade elements such a slats in a “Venetian” blind, for example only and not by way of limitation. Mini-blinds and even some cellular shades also often are adjustable so as to move the individual shade elements. While these tilt shades come with operational cords, they also require a separate tilt cord in order to provide adjustment of the individual slats.
The prior listed limitations of operational cords applies to the tilt cords of these tilt shades as well. They create a more complicated shade system and one that is either manual or mechanical but none exist that are either manual or mechanical at the user's whim and easily converted from one to the other and back again as often as the user desires.
Applicants have reviewed the prior art and have found the following art to be representative.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,063,042 to Krueger. This invention relates to window blinds of the type commonly known as Venetian blinds. An object of the invention is to so construct this blind that it may be mounted outside the window but operated from the inside, thus making it unnecessary to raise the window in order to open or close the blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,903 to Ringle III, discloses an upper channular frame supporting a Venetian blind that houses a rotary shaft parallel to the slats of the blind and from which the slats are suspended by a pair of nylon ladders. The shaft is driven by a small D.C. motor and gear reduction unit having an output governed by limit switches selectively operable to provide a predetermined limit of angular slat movement. The limit switches are incorporated in parallel branches directly in one of the power lines to the motor, with individual diodes controlling the direction of the current through the corresponding branches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,194 to Tsuhako discloses a venetian blind slat-tilting mechanism including a pair of top-mounted bars to which tilt strings are attached at opposed positions and which are attached together through a nut threaded to a rod. The rod is connected to a pulley which is turned by a tilt-adjusting cord. The motion of the pulley turns the rod and moves the nut laterally, thus moving both bars and tilting the blind's slats. Additionally a slat-lifting mechanism is provided in the form of lift strings running over support pulleys to raise and lower the blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,762 to Anderson, discloses a sun blind for motor vehicles including a plurality of horizontally extending slats (2) supported by “ladder” assemblies (4) including rigid side pieces (6) and cross-pieces supporting and locating the slats. An electric motor (10) is connected between the ladder assemblies and a fixed mounting point in such a way that rotation of the motor causes the angle of the slats to be varied. An automatic control, circuit opens the blind whenever the ignition of the vehicle is switched on and closes it at a predetermined time after the ignition is switched off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,804 to Iwasaki, discloses a remote control system for bidirectionally rotating an electric motor, such as for opening and closing a blind or the like, comprises a hand-held transmitter including a transmitting circuit capable of developing a forward rotation command signal and a reverse rotation command signal, and a transmitter responsive to each of the command signals for producing a corresponding, predetermined number of infrared pulses for a predetermined amount of time. A receiver and drive unit is operatively coupled with the motor and comprises a receiver responsive to the infrared pulses for developing a corresponding received command signal, a discriminator circuit for determining whether the received command signal corresponds to the command signal for normal rotation or reverse rotation and for producing a corresponding forward rotation or reverse rotation control signal, and a drive circuit responsive to the control signal for causing rotation of the electric motor in the corresponding direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,673 to Georgopoulos et al teaches a venetian blind having a clutch mechanism for controlling the tilt rod of the blind. The clutch mechanism is operated by a beaded cord. Lifting of the bottom rail and slats is accomplished by an extremely thin lift tape to be wound on a reel on the tilt rod. The top ends of the ladders of the blind are connected to a sled slidably mounted on the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,726 to Nortoft, discloses a device for the purpose of giving the user of an electric control of a Venetian blind in a window the possibility of adjusting the angular position of the slats independently of raising or lowering the Venetian blind by utilizing an electric motor, spring clutches, and corresponding lift cords, the electric control includes a control circuit with a three position switch controlled by the user. The control circuit is arranged so as to drive the motor at a low speed during a first predetermined time interval for adjusting the angle of the slats and thereafter to drive the motor at an increased speed for raising or lowering the Venetian blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,261 to Quezel Castraz discloses a Venetian blind system that includes a winding drum (5), on which is wound a cord (8) fastened to the lowermost slat (10) of the blind and a mechanism for orienting the slats of the blin, including a flexible ladder which is driven frictionally and the bands (15, 16) of which are fastened to the slats of the blind for their orientation. The orientation device includes a slide (17) mounted elastically and displaced transversely by the cord (8) when a pulling force is exerted on the cord. The slide controls the passage of stop pieces (27, 28) fixed to the ladders and consequently the orientation of the slats of the blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,598 to Maroco discloses a control apparatus for a window covering having a head rail from which the window covering is suspended, having a rotatable control shaft along the length of the head rail, attachment drum bodies on the shaft at spaced intervals for attachment of the suspension cords, openings in the drum bodies for receiving the cords, a slot formed along the drum bodies by which they may be positioned on the control shaft, and a window covering incorporating such a control apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,608 to Rap et al. teaches a tilter mechanism for rotating a headrail so as to tilt slats of a Venetian blind includes a fixed hollow drum secured to the headrail; a hollow rotary mechanism rotatably fixed in the hollow drum, including a pulley section and an fixing section engaged with the headrail for synchronous motion; and a tilt cord made of soft material wound around the pulley section such that pulling of the tilt cord results in the rotary mechanism and the headrail being rotated synchronously and the slats being tilted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,967 to Domel, et al. discloses a mini-blind actuator that has a motor and a housing that holds the motor and a dc battery. The rotor of the motor is coupled to the baton of the mini-blind for rotating the baton and thereby opening or closing the slats of the mini-blind. Alternatively, the rotor is coupled to the tilt rod of the blind to rotate the tilt rod and thereby open or close the slats of the mini-blind. A control signal generator generates a control signal for completing the electrical circuit between the battery and the motor. The control signal can be generated in response to a predetermined amount of daylight or in response to a user-generated remote command signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,161 to Corazzini, discloses a solar powered window shade which consists of a Venetian blind mounted within an interior of a frame of a window in a wall of a building. An apparatus is carried by the Venetian blind, for converting solar radiation of sunlight into electrical energy. A mechanism is carried by the Venetian blind for utilizing the electrical energy to open and close the Venetian blind. At sunrise and all through the day, the Venetian blind will remain opened to allow sunlight to enter through the window, to help heat up the building. At sunset and all through the night, the Venetian blind will remain closed to produce a thermal barrier, to help retain the heat within the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,257 to Kuhar discloses a cordless, balanced Venetian blind or shade with a constant, or a variable force spring motor that includes conventional window covering components without the outside hanging lifting cords or cord locking mechanisms. One or more spring motors are employed. A cord spool, in the preferred embodiment, is coupled to one of the spring drums to serve to wind the cords to cause the blind to be raised or lowered, simply by manipulation of the bottom bar of the blind system. Due to the spring forces, the system compensates for the increasing weight on the cords as the window covering is raised and for the decreasing weight as it is lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,958 to Domel, et al. discloses a mini-blind actuator that has a motor and a housing that holds the motor and a dc battery. The rotor of the motor is coupled to the baton of the mini-blind for rotating the baton and thereby opening or closing the slats of the mini-blind. Alternatively, the rotor is coupled to the tilt rod of the blind to rotate the tilt rod and thereby open or close the slats of the mini-blind. A control signal generator generates a control signal for completing the electrical circuit between the battery and the motor. The control signal can be generated in response to a predetermined amount of daylight or in response to a user-generated remote command signal. The actuator can be used to rotate the slats of horizontal or vertical blinds, or the sections of a pleated shade. Or, the actuator can be used to rotate the hollow rotatable tube of a roll-up shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,558 to Popat discloses a system for automatic operation of Venetian blinds and similar window coverings. A preferred embodiment, system 30, can be retrofitted to any conventional Venetian blind without tools, removal of the blind, or installation of wiring (FIG. 10A). System 30 is attached to a blind 15 by a bracket 80, which engages a headrail 16 of blind 15, and is secured by a thumbscrew 84 (FIG. 4C). System 30 includes a gear motor 85 which drives a coupling tube 91; coupling tube 91 is attached to a tilt-adjustment shaft 18 of blind 15 (FIG. 3A). The mechanical coupling between gear motor 85 and coupling tube 91 includes a flexible coupling and an extensible coupling, which enable gear motor 85 to rotate shaft 18 over a wide range of sizes and configurations of blind 15 (FIGS. 5A and 5B). System 30 also includes a photovoltaic source 31 mounted on a flexible member 99. Member 99 provides electrical connections to source 31, and supports it in an advantageous position to receive solar radiation (FIGS. 8B and 8C), regardless of the size and mounting arrangement of blind 15. System 30 also includes four momentary-contact electrical switches 38 to 41 and an actuating body 94, to which a tilt-control wand 19 of blind 15 can be attached. Together, actuating body 94 and switches 38 to 41 enable system 30 to be conveniently controlled by rotary and axial movements of wand 19 (FIG. 10A).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,956 to Judkins teaches a tilt mechanism for Venetian type blinds having a pair of straps and connecting cross bars which form a parallelogram. The front rails of the ladders are connected to one strap and the rear rails of the ladders are connected to the other strap. Movement of the straps toward one another moves the rails of the ladder toward one another and in opposite vertical directions and tilts the blind slats resting on the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,174 to Kovach, et al., discloses a wireless battery-operated window covering assembly. The window covering has a head rail in which all the components are housed. These include a battery pack, an interface module including an IR receiver and a manual switch, a processor board including control circuitry, motor, drive gear and a rotatably mounted reel on which lift cords wind and unwind a collapsible shade. The circuitry allows for dual-mode IR receiver operation and a multi-sensor polling scheme, both of which are configured to prolong battery life. Included among these sensors is a lift cord detector which gauges shade status to control the raising and lowering of the shade and a rotation sensor which, in conjunction with internal registers and counters keeps track of travel limits and shade position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,646 to Kovach, et al., discloses a wireless battery-operated window covering assembly. The window covering has a head rail in which all the components are housed. These include a battery pack, an interface module including an IR receiver and a manual switch, a processor board including control circuitry, motor, drive gear and a rotatably mounted reel on which lift cords wind and unwind a collapsible shade. The circuitry allows for dual-mode IR receiver operation and a multi-sensor polling scheme, both of which are configured to prolong battery life. Included among these sensors is a lift cord detector which gauges shade status to control the raising and lowering of the shade and a rotation sensor which, in conjunction with internal registers and counters keeps track of travel limits and shade position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,218 to Kovach, et al. discloses a wireless battery-operated window covering assembly. The window covering has a head rail in which all the components are housed. These include a battery pack, an interface module including an IR receiver and a manual switch, a processor board including control circuitry, motor, drive gear and a rotatably mounted reel on which lift cords wind and unwind a collapsible shade. The circuitry allows for dual-mode IR receiver operation and a multi-sensor polling scheme, both of which are configured to prolong battery life. Included among these sensors is a lift cord detector which gauges shade status to control the raising and lowering of the shade and a rotation sensor which, in conjunction with internal registers and counters keeps track of travel limits and shade position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,471 to Kuhar teaches a cordless, balanced venetian blind or shade with a constant, or a variable force spring motor includes conventional window covering components without the outside hanging lifting cords or cord locking mechanisms. One or more spring motors are employed. A cord spool, in the preferred embodiment, is coupled to one of the spring drums to serve to wind the cords to cause the blind to be raised or lowered, simply by manipulation of the bottom bar of the blind system. Due to the spring forces, the system compensates for the increasing weight on the cords as the window covering is raised and for the decreasing weight as it is lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,236 to Kuhar teaches a cordless, balanced Venetian blind or shade with a spring motor includes conventional window covering components without the outside hanging lifting cords or cord locking mechanisms. One or more spring motors are employed. A cord spool, in the preferred embodiment, is coupled to one of the spring drums to serve to wind the cords to cause the blind to be raised or lowered, simply by manipulation of the bottom bar of the blind system. Due to the spring forces, the system compensates for the increasing weight on the cords as the window covering is raised and for the decreasing weight as it is lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,288 to Dekker et al. teaches a venetian blind including vertically-extending slat-supporting ladders is described. Each ladder comprises (i) first and second vertical members connected by cross-rungs, (ii) slats, each slat being supported on a cross rung of each ladder, (iii) an adjusting mechanism for pivoting the slats about their longitudinal axes by moving the vertical members in opposite directions, (iv) a vertically-extending auxiliary tilt cord that is adjacent to the first vertical member, and (v) an engagement mechanism on the auxiliary tilt cord and the first vertical member for moving the first vertical member at an intermediate location along its length upwardly with upward movement of the auxiliary tilt cord to adjust the angular pivot of a section of the cross-rungs connected to the first vertical member above or below the intermediate location. The engagement mechanism including (a) a guiding loop on the first vertical member, (b) a bead fixed on the auxiliary tilt cord and vertically spaced away from the guiding loop and (c) an engaging collar slidably positioned on the auxiliary tilt cord between the guiding loop and the bead, the auxiliary tilt cord extending through the guiding loop. The bead is adapted to engage the engaging collar and move the engaging collar toward the guiding loop to engage the guiding loop when the auxiliary tilt cord is moved upwardly. The blind including a winding drum for winding the auxiliary tilt cord and moving the cord upwardly after the adjusting mechanism has moved the first and second vertical members in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,693 to Anderson et al. discloses a headrail designed for powered coverings for architectural openings comprising a housing defining an interior that conveniently hides a battery holder, a signal-receiving system, and an electric motor used to adjust the configuration of the covering. The headrail also hides improved hardware for mounting the motor and, in the case of coverings comprising tiltable elements, improved hardware for mounting a tilt rod. Additionally, in the case of coverings comprising tiltable elements, the headrail hides improved hardware for adjustably attaching the tiltable elements to the tilt rod in a manner that prevents over-rotation of the tiltable elements. The battery holder may comprise a battery magazine or a battery carrier removably mounted in the headrail housing. The batteries may be inserted into or extracted from the battery holder through an opening in a bottom wall of the headrail housing. A swingably mounted trap door may selectively cover or uncover the opening. The battery carrier slidingly engages, through the opening in the bottom of the headrail housing, a battery carrier housing that is mounted within the headrail housing. The signal-receiving system includes an exposed signal receiver for receipt of remote-control signals. The present invention also provides a tilt control system with an inexpensive and effective clutch to prevent over-winding of cords onto a control shaft (e.g., a tilt rod) used to control tiltable elements of the covering. The preferred tilt control system also minimizes torque on the motor or other mechanism used to drive the control shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,858 to Anderson et al. discloses a headrail including a detachable battery holder for powered coverings for architectural openings. The headrail comprises a housing defining an interior into which a battery magazine is removably mounted. In this manner, the batteries are hidden within the headrail for a more aesthetically pleasing look than can be achieved when the batteries are mounted outside of the headrail. The housing may include one or more small slots into which corresponding tabs on end caps mounted on the ends of the battery magazine may be inserted. The housing may also include a larger opening through which batteries may be inserted into or extracted from the battery magazine while it is mounted in the housing. Further, the housing may include one or more elongated openings for cooling, or through which installed batteries may be inspected, or into which tools may be inserted to move the batteries that are installed in the battery magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,503 to Anderson et al. discloses a modular blind transport system for a window blind application. The complete system may be assembled from a relatively small number of individual modules to obtain working systems for a very wide range of applications, including especially a category of counterbalanced blinds wherein a relatively small external input force may be used to raise or lower the blind, and/or to open or close the blind. The primary objective of this invention is to provide a modular blind transport system which overcomes the shortcomings of prior blind transport systems. Rather than having to design a completely new system for each size and weight of blind, the designs of the present invention provide a system comprised of individual modules which are readily interconnected to satisfy the requirements of a multitude of different blind systems, it also includes the individual modules which make the overall system possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,635 to Ciuca et al. discloses a spring motor and control for use especially with window blinds. The motor comprises a storage drum having a first axis, an output drum mounted for rotation about a second axis parallel to and spaced from the first axis. A spring member is connected to and between the storage drum and the output drum to form a spring motor. The spring motor has laterally extending, spaced apart drum supports on opposite sides of the drums to support them for rotation. A coupled drive is connected to the storage and output drum whereby rotation of one of the drums in a first direction about its axis effects rotation of the other of the drums about its axis and in an opposite direction to cause winding and unwinding of the spring member between the drums. A drive actuator is connected to the coupled drive to effect rotation of the drums, and an adjustable friction member is engageable with one of the coupled drive and the drive actuator to adjustably alter the force necessary to effect movement of the coupled drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,441 to Wen et al. discloses a friction transmission mechanism for a motor-driven blind that is constructed to include a driving unit, and at least one cord roll-up unit controlled to the driving unit to lift/lower or tilt the slats of the motor-driven Venetian blind. Each cord roll-up unit includes an amplitude modulation wheel controlled by the driving unit to lift/lower the slats and bottom rail of the Venetian blind, a frequency modulation wheel for rotation with the amplitude modulation set to tilt the slats of the Venetian blind, spring elements, which forces the frequency modulation wheel into friction-engagement with the amplitude modulation wheel, and a support supporting the amplitude modulation wheel, the support having a shoulder adapted to act with a protruding block of the frequency modulation wheel and to further limit angle of rotation of the frequency modulation wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,186 to Anderson et al. discloses a headrail designed for powered coverings for architectural openings comprises a housing defining an interior that conveniently hides a battery holder, a signal-receiving system, and an electric motor used to adjust the configuration of the covering. The headrail also hides improved hardware for mounting the motor and, in the case of coverings comprising tiltable elements, improved hardware for mounting a tilt rod. Additionally, in the case of coverings comprising tiltable elements, the headrail hides improved hardware for adjustably attaching the tiltable elements to the tilt rod in a manner that prevents over-rotation of the tiltable elements. The battery holder may comprise a battery magazine or a battery carrier removably mounted in the headrail housing. The batteries may be inserted into or extracted from the battery holder through an opening in a bottom wall of the headrail housing. A swingably mounted trap door may selectively cover or uncover the opening. The battery carrier slidingly engages, through the opening in the bottom of the headrail housing, a battery carrier housing that is mounted within the headrail housing. The signal-receiving system includes an exposed signal receiver for receipt of remote-control signals. The present invention also provides a tilt control system with an inexpensive and effective clutch to prevent over-winding of cords onto a control shaft (e.g., a tilt rod) used to control tiltable elements of the covering. The preferred tilt control system also minimizes torque on the motor or other mechanism used to drive the control shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,795,226 to Agrawal, et al. discloses a transparent chromomeric assembly in which color changes are selectively effectible over predefined areas comprises a pair of facing transparent substrates (15, 21, 28) each covered with a conductive layer divided into individual energizeable areas each provided with a set of bus bars (187, 188). A passive layer may be superimposed over one of the substrates, its color being chosen so that the color and the transmissivity of the passive layer accommodates the range of color change and transmissivity of the electrochromic layer to maintain the transmitted color of the panel in a warm or neutral shade. Various other chromomeric windows, devices and systems are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,002 to Colson et al. discloses a balanced tilt mechanism for use in a covering for an architectural opening includes an actuator cord having a weighted tassel that cooperates with a tapered bobbin in a tiltable headrail in the covering. A constant tension spring counterbalances the weighted actuator cord so the headrail can be easily tilted between open and opposite closed positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,017 to Domel et al. discloses a mini-blind actuator that has a motor and a housing that holds the motor and a dc battery. The rotor of the motor is coupled to the baton of the mini-blind for rotating the baton and thereby opening or closing the slats of the mini-blind. Alternatively, the rotor is coupled to the tilt rod of the blind to rotate the tilt rod and thereby open or close the slats of the mini-blind. A control signal generator generates a control signal for completing the electrical circuit between the battery and the motor. The control signal can be generated in response to a predetermined amount of daylight or in response to a user-generated remote command signal. The actuator can be used to rotate the slats of horizontal or vertical blinds, or the sections of a pleated shade. Or, the actuator can be used to rotate the hollow rotatable tube of a roll-up shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,565 to Maistre, et al. discloses a process that contains the following steps: entering a teaching mode, defining and recording zero, one or two limit of travel positions, exiting the teaching mode, determining the number and the type of the limits of travel produced by end stops, if there exists at least one limit of travel produced by virtue of an end stop, detecting and recording the position of the end stops.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,683 to Toti discloses a spring drive system useful for window covers which comprises one or more coil spring drives or flat spring drives and the combination whose elements are selected from one or more of a group which includes (1) a band or cord transmission which provides varying ratio power transfer as the cover is opened and closed; (2) gear means comprising various gear sets which provide frictional holding force and fixed power transfer ratios; (3) a gear transmission which provides fixed ratio power transfer as the cover is opened or closed; (4) crank mechanisms; (5) brake mechanisms; and (6) recoiler mechanisms. The combination permits the spring drive force to be tailored to the weight and/or compression characteristics of an associated window cover such as a horizontal slat or pleated or box blind as the cover is opened and closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,301 to Krab et al. relates to slats for a venetian blind comprising slats of very large dimensions, both relating to the width of the slats and to the longitudinal extension of the slats. Thus the venetian blind comprising these slats can be made to cover very large window openings or other parts of buildings and rooms. The slats are provided with longitudinal edge portions serving the dual purpose of increasing the overall rigidity of the slats and of providing attachment means for support cords of the slats. The slats are operated by pairs (typically two) of lift and tilt cords running in parallel along the longitudinal edges of the slats, thereby avoiding passages through the slats, which is advantageous both from an aesthetical point of view and from the point of view of the necessary production technique for the slats. The invention also relates to releasable attachment means for connection the slats to the tilt cords of the venetian blind. The Invention furthermore relates to the venetian blind as such comprising the above slats and attachment means, and due to these is becomes possible to assemble the complete venetian blind in situ in a very easy manner. Also the removal and replacement of individual slats without the necessity to dismantle major portions of the venetian blind is greatly facilitated according to the invention. Finally the invention also relates to a lift- and tilt mechanism for controlling tilting and raising/lowering of the slats.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,806 to Kates discloses an electronically-controlled roll-up window shade that can easily be installed by a homeowner or general handyman. The motorized shade includes an internal power source, a motor, and a communication system to allow for remote control of the motorized shade. One or more motorized shades can be controlled singly or as a group. In one embodiment, the motorized shades are used in connection with a zoned or non-zoned HVAC system to reduce energy usage. In one embodiment, the motorized shade is configured to have a size and form-factor that conforms to a standard manually-controlled motorized shade. In one embodiment, a group controller is configured to provide thermostat information to the motorized shade. In one embodiment, the group controller communicates with a central monitoring system that coordinates operation of one or more motorized shades. In one embodiment, the internal power source of the motorized shade is recharged by a solar cell.
In all of the references of which Applicants are aware, motorized shades are complex systems very different from manual systems and, thus, the user at the time of purchase must decide then whether the situation calls for a manual or a motorized system. Further, not all products from a particular company include both manual and motorized options. Thus, a user may need to choose a motorized system from one manufacturer and a manual system from another if they want both types of units. Then, of course, many times the products from different manufacturers do not match in appearance.
Applicants have found that a need in the art exists for a manual shade that is “motorizable”. As used herein, the term “motorizable” refers to a system that operates as a manual shade but is conformed such that the manual system includes elements required so that it is easily converted to a mechanical, motorized, system. Further, there is a need in the art for manual shade systems which include operational cords to be able to eliminate the operational cords and to convert the system to a mechanical, motorized system. In particular, there is a need in the art for a motorizable shade system that enables motorization of tilt shades and that eliminates the need for two separate cords, an operational cord to raise and lower the blind and a tilt cord to tilt the shade.
It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a shade system that can be purchased and installed as a manually operated system but that is quickly and easily converted to a motorized system by an ordinary consumer without need for special tools and equipment. It is a further object of the invention to provide a manual shade system with or without operational cords that is motorizable. It is a still further object of the invention to provide a motorizable shade that is also quickly and easily converted from a motorized shade to a manual shade. And it is a further object of the invention to provide a shade system that eliminates the need for two separate cords to raise and lower and to tilt the shade.